Wheel of Torture
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: Enter a gameshow where the contestants play one round of Wheel of fortune, the winner gets to spin the Wheel of Immunity which shows who is safe from... questions or dares sent in by reviewers!!! I'm accepting yaoi dares/questions!!! Rated PG13 for the co


Infiny: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Wheel of Fortune, now on with Wheel of Torture!

#$#

Infiny: Hello and welcome to… Wheel of Torture!!! Lemme explain the rules to you, well first, our three contestants play one round of Wheel of Fortune. The winner gets to spin the Wheel of Immunity. There are 7 options on it, which ever one it lands on says who is safe from the dares/questions that shall be sent in by you! Now, let's meet the contestants! Yami! 

Yami: *walks to his podium, fans cheer*

Infiny: Bakura!

Bakura: *fans cheer as he walks to his podium next to Yami* So why am I here again?

Infiny: To play a game! Anyway, let's not forget... Seto Kaiba!

Seto: *walks to his podium, fans cheer for him, too… Infiny whistles* 

Infiny: Okie, ya'll know how to play Wheel of Fortune, right?

Seto: Yea, pretty much

Yami: Of course, and I've won, too!

Bakura: Meh, you mean that TV show that you infidels watch? I've seen it a couple times…

Infiny: Good! Well, the first category is… In the kitchen!!! *board reveals seven blanks, a space and five more blanks* It's your turn, Yami!

Yami: *spins*… *lands on 800* Are there any…. M's?

Infiny: Oh, I'm sorry Yami, there are NO M's… 

Yami: But I'm the King of Games! T.T

Bakura: Get over it, Pharaoh! It's my turn! *spins and lands on 900* Yes! Hmmm… are there any T's?

Infiny: Yes! There's one T! *a guy with red hair in a ponytail, a red shirt and black jeans walks across the stage* 

Scarlet (the guy): *touches the third block in the first word and continues to walk to the other side of the stage*

Bakura: Uh… I'll spin *spins and lands on 1200* Are there any… R's?

Infiny: There's an R, yes! 

Scarlet: *touches the seventh letter of the first word to reveal an R*

Bakura: I'll spin, again… *spins, lands on 300* Hmmm… _ _ t _ _ _ r _ _ _ _ _ Are there any… S's?…

Infiny: Sorry Bakura, no S's…

Bakura: Damn!

Seto: Guess it's my turn, right?

Infiny: Yeppers

Seto: Okay... *spins, lands on 30000*

Infiny: Wow, Seto… big money there

Seto: Eh, it's not that much… but anyway are there any… H's?…

Infiny: Yep, Seto! One H!

Scarlet: *touches fifth letter of the first letter to reveal an H* 

Seto: I'll spin again *spins, slows near a bankrupt* Noo… *stops on Lose a Turn* *sighs*

Infiny: Oh, poor Seto… Well, it's Bakura's turn again!

Bakura: *spins and lands on 'Free Toaster'* *raises eyebrow* A free toaster?

Yami: That's just lame and you know it

Infiny: Hey! Shuddap! And yes Bakura, I believe that's what it says!

Bakura: *sigh* Are there any N's?

Infiny: Yes, and you've won our free toaster!

Bakura: …Yay?

Scarlet: *touches the second letter of the second word*

Bakura: Eh, I'll spin again… *spin lands on 'Free Trip to Egypt for Two'* 

Seto: You MUST be running out of ideas

Infiny: I'm sorry, geesh… anyway pick a letter, Bakura

Bakura: Is there an… F?

Infiny: Wow! Bakura, you're good at this! There is one!

Yami: *sulks* You just like him better…

Infiny: Aww… I'm sorry Yam-chan! I like you, too!

Scarlet: *touches fourth letter in the second word* Do I get to say anything?

Infiny: Yes, you help me read the questions and dares that'll be in the next chapter

Scarlet: ^_^ Goody!

Infiny: Anyway, Bakura what are you going to do?

Bakura: I'll solve! What is a Butcher Knife?

Infiny: Correct! 

Scarlet: *touches remaining letters to reveal "Butcher Knife"*

Infiny: Now, spin the Wheel of Immunity!!!

Bakura: *walks over to the wheel of Immunity*

Infiny: This wheel has the options… 'Bakura', 'Yami', 'Seto', 'Seto and Yami', 'Seto and Bakura', 'Yami and Bakura', and 'No one'. Which ever name/names the wheel lands on is/are the person/people that don't have to do the dares or answer the questions that you reviewers send in!! So Bakura, spin away!

Bakura: *spins* Come on… Come on…

Wheel of Immunity: *slows near Seto and Bakura* ….. *lands on 'No one'*

Infiny: Oooh! It seems NO ONE is safe… Mwuhahaha!!

Seto, Yami, Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!!!

Scarlet: *smiles* Now send in your dares and questions for Seto, Yami and Bakura! *waves* See you next time!

#$#

Infiny: There you have it! I know it sucked but… oh well!! Send your dares or questions in your reviews!!!!

Scarlet: ^_^ And include who you are asking/daring and what the question/dare is... ^_^


End file.
